


Rough water

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: 9000 words, M/M, Possesive, Roommates, a lot of angst with happy ending, a lot of teasing and flirting, dom shane kinda, friends to lover, pinning, ryan stays over at shane, ryan wants to stay longer, shane madej - Freeform, shyan, sleep overs, somewhat sexual., sorry - Freeform, sweet ryan, they be playing a game, this should have been multi chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Ryan's apartment gets flooded. He doesn't have anywhere to live in the meantime but it's a good thing his good friend Shane lives close to the office. Shane happily offers him a home and the boys are forced to face their unresolved sexual tension.One apartment, two boys with raging attractions towards the other and one undeterminated stay. What could go wrong?





	Rough water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowercasemad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercasemad/gifts).



> Heyo!  
> So I had this idea a while back of Ryan having to stay at Shane's place for whatever reason, but I never actually pushed further. THAT BEING SAID, I got inspired again when I talked to this lovely supporter of mine and well, here it is:)  
> This one is for her and I really hoped I was able to deliver haha seriously, thank you so so so so so much for everything! I remembered seeing your comments on the first couple of fics that I posted and it really means a lot so this is my way of saying thank you!  
> Hope you all enjoy regardless (:

_“ Does this bother you? Does being so close to me bother you?”_

_“ N-No“_

_” What about this?”  Shane said as he pinned him completely against the door.  Ryan completely losing the grip on his bags, dropping them to the floor._

_“ You know its okay to want me?” Shane said his voice hoarse._

_Like Shane's touch wasn't enough, his tone made the room temperature rise. Ryan didn't know if it was from him or not but he was feeling very hot. Enough that he thought he was going to pass out if Shane licked his lips one more time._

_“ Do you have feelings for me?” Shane asked when Ryan didn't answer. Opening his eyes to be sure to catch the glimpse in his eyes as he says it._

_Ryan bites his lips and nodded, which seemed to be good enough for Shane as his entire body relaxed._

_” And what would you say if I said I had feelings for you too?”_

 

_* 3 weeks prior *_

 

“ Hey, woah. Easy there, man. You okay?” 

Shane watched as Ryan threw his stuff on his desk angrily. Papers flying to the ground from the impact and things falling onto Shane's side of the desk. 

” Me? Oh, I’m great. Just great. Why wouldn't I be okay?” Ryan replied without even bothering to look up at Shane. 

Shane looked around cautiously as co-workers eyed the scene, some of them even exchanging looks with Shane. He shook his head in response, unsure of what was happening either and took a good look analyzing Ryan. 

He looked awful. He had about 3 bags full of what seemed to be house items and clothes and even the clothes he was wearing had some water stains. Which was strange because rain is rare in LA, so he threw that option out the window. On top of that, Ryan's hair was all over the place and the bags under his eyes were heavier than usual.

” Okaaay. What’s with the clothes? and the bags?” Shane said gesturing to Ryan’s wet clothes. 

” Oh, nothing. Just doing some spring cleaning. Isn’t it obvious?! and I figure I would bring all my stuff to work today!” Ryan snapped.

Shane leaned back against his chair, arms on each armrest, his eyes wide in surprise by Ryan's tone.

Shane was taken aback by his attitude but he knew Ryan better than to think he had done something wrong. He stayed put quietly while Ryan took a few deep breaths to gather himself before sitting down in his chair, defeated.

” Sorry. I... sorry. I've been having a rough morning” Ryan said running a hand over his face. 

” Hey. It’s cool. Wanna talk about it?” Shane reassured.

Ryan sighed and took a look at his belongings on his desk, wondering where to even begin and what was he going to do.

” My apartment got flooded” He explained not missing the look on Shane's face when he said it”  I gathered up as much as I could but the floors are completed destroyed, thanks to my neighbor. Now I don’t have a place to live for at least 2-3 weeks.” 

Shane's mouth was open slightly in shock and was ready to say something but he sensed Ryan wasn't done so he waited.

” I don't know what I'm going to do, Shane. I can’t afford a hotel for that long and it’s not like I have any close family nearby!” He said making sure to keep his tone down not wanting the entire office to hear about his current situation, more than they already did anyway because of his entrance.

Shane winced empathically as he remembered that Ryan's parents moved away a couple months ago and Ryan no longer had much family member in LA and the one that he had, lived too far for Ryan to go back and forth for work.

“ Ryan... that's awful. I’m so sorry. ” Shane said placing a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan stared absently at his desk and shrugged sadly. ” It’s alright. Not your fault” 

” Still I'm-” 

Ryan waved a hand to dismiss whatever Shane was going to say next. ” Don't worry about it. I’ll figure it out. I'll just focus on work for now and I'll see what my options are later. I'm sure I can crash somewhere close and that's in my budget” 

Shane offered a sad smile and squeezed his shoulder gently. ” Are you sure?” 

Ryan nodded ” I can't be homeless and unemployed at the same time” He finished with a dry laugh.

” Well if there's anything I can do to help, let me know.” Shane offered.

Ryan placed his hand over Shane's for a second in gratitude before dropping it. ”Thanks, man.” 

They stayed quiet for a few moments while Ryan got his computer out and Shane suddenly got an idea. 

” You could stay with me” Shane suggested and the words came out of his mouth before he could even process.

Ryan's eyes snapped to Shane's.

” What? No. No, I couldn’t do that” 

Shane smiled brightly as he brain caught up to his mouth and the idea didn't seem stupid at all ” Of course you could. Scratch that, you can and you will stay with me.”

” Shane, this is too much to ask“ 

” Are you crazy? It's nothing. Plus, I'm the one offering. That way you'll still be close to work and you won't have to pay anything. It's perfect.” 

” But-”

” Nope. It’s settled. “ Shane grabbed the bags from Ryan's desk and placed them over on his side, making sure they were out of Ryan's reach in case he decided to run away and argue more.

” Are you sure?” Ryan asked nervously but his eyes were thankful.

” Positive. The ghoul boys are gonna be roomies! Isn’t that exciting?!” 

* * *

“ Home sweet home!” Shane yelled as he opened the door.

Ryan rolled his eyes and Shane gestured for Ryan to walk in first, like the gentleman that he is. Ryan gladly accepted and walked first like he had done many times.

” Sorry about the mess, I didn’t expect company,” Shane said closing the door behind him with his back while he put down some of Ryan's belongings.

Shane's entry was directly into the living room so Ryan stepped in first, looking around for any sign of mess but it looked the same as it usually did. He mentally rolled his eyes at Shane's exaggeration as he had always been a clean person.

” Your apartment is fine, Shane”

” Can never be too careful”

Shane suddenly felt nervous. Ryan had been over countless time in the years they've known in each other but now Ryan was actually going to stay there and they would share a living space for the first time. He felt a bit hesitant about the whole thing all of the sudden. They've shared rooms, even beds, before, but there was something about imagining Ryan in his underwear in his kitchen that threw Shane in a loop.

As if Ryan could read his mind, Ryan began to doubt again and Shane suddenly felt relieved that Ryan shared his fear.

” Are you sure this is okay?” Ryan asked for the millionth time.

” Ryan, relax. It’s fine. That's what friends are for” Shane reassured.

Although he could see that Ryan still wasn't at ease so he decided to clear the air.

” Plus, I have a new perfectly good comfortable couch that's just screaming your name.” 

” Yeah, okay” Ryan replied rolling his eyes but Shane could tell he was fighting a smile.

Shane pointed to the couch for emphasis.” I'm serious. It's been waiting for the Ry guy himself to sit on it ever since I bought it. ”

Ryan placed his hand out to get Shane to stop talking and finally broke a smile ”Okay, that's enough. I get it.” 

Shane smirked and began to make his way to the laundry room to wash off some of Ryan's clothes that needed to be dry cleaned as they've been floating in a wet bag all day.

Before he could take a step further, Ryan caught his arm catching his attention.

” Seriously though, thank you. ” Ryan said genuinely. 

Shane smiled back, incapable to resist it. 

”Don't mention it. Mi casa es su casa” 

Shane grabbed Ryan by the shoulder and brought him close to his body for a side hug.

” Welcome to Shaneland, baby. This is going to be fun!” 

 

 

 

” Ready for our first night as roomies?”

Ryan scuffed as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn from Shane's hands.

”You say that like we never hang out and have movie nights.” 

” True. But this is different. You won't leave this time and you'll actually be here when I wake up to help me clean our mess for once.” Shane said never looking at Ryan as he placed the movie in the DVD player. Also as he recalls the many mornings where he woke up with bowls of popcorns and empty beers laying around his living room.

 ” You sound like the guy that had too many one night stands and that finally found someone to stay the night ” Ryan laughed at he pop a popcorn into his mouth. 

Shane smirked and made his way to Ryan, sitting far enough so they are not touching but close enough that he can still reach the popcorn. 

” I mean you're not wrong, do you know how many butts have been on this couch? Butts that I've never seen again?”

Ryan frowned ”I thought you said your couch was new?”

Shane sighed ”Yeah. I lied. It's been through a lot.”

Ryan pulled the bowl of popcorn away and stood up.

”Ew. That's it. I'm not sleeping on your couch. I'm taking your bed.”

Shane faked winced  ”I'm afraid my bed has been through worse.”

Shane smiled proudly as Ryan made a face in disgust. He would never miss a chance to corrupt Ryan's brain with such images.

” What kind of sex are you having?!” Ryan exclaimed as Shane pulled him back down on the couch, a little bit closer this time.

” The good kind. Why? You wanna try?” He joked wiggling his eyebrow.

”  Oh my god Shane. Just play the damn movie” Ryan said as he couldn't help but laugh. A light blush appearing on his cheek at the idea.

 Shane reached over to Ryan's side to grab the remote on the table stand beside the couch. As he reached over, Shane accidentally brushed over Ryan's pants and his elbow found itself touching his sensitive region as he was half hovering over Ryan. He felt Ryan freeze and Shane looked at him confused. Until Ryan shifted uncomfortably under Shane's placement and he smirked.

” Did you have the remote down your pants the entire time or are you just happy to see me?” 

Ryan rolled his eyes, his face even redder than before. Ryan reached for the remote himself giving it to Shane, pushing him back on his side of the couch.

” Do I make you nervous? ” Shane said amused by Ryan's rush to get him away.

” What? No. ” Ryan said arms crossed, clearly annoyed by Shane's teasing.

Shane laughed and put his hands in the air in surrender muttering  _whatever you say_  and pressed play.

Ryan had become used to Shane's flirting. This was not his first rodeo but usually, he could just walk away from it. Now he was going to have to endure Shane 24/7 until his apartment was ready. Which is not ideal considering their situation. Ryan's not going to lie, it's been a while since he had some action and he would be lying if he said the thought of Shane touching him didn't turn him on a little bit. Of course, Ryan knew it was just a joke, but you don't spend every day next to Shane Madej without your mind wandering off about the  _maybes._ Ryan knew he was fucked the second the movie started and all think about was how Shane would sit closer each time he would come back from making a new batch of popcorn and how he wished Shane would have kept his hand close just a second longer.

* * *

 “ Ugh!” Shane groaned frustrated, his eyes fixed on his computer screen.

” Hey, what’s up?” 

Shane sighed. Ryan and he had been doing some extra work at home for the past hour or so and it wasn't going so well for Shane.

“ Nothing. Just having some trouble with some footage and the editing is taking forever” Shane said rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. 

” Do you need help?” Ryan offered kindly seeing how tired Shane was. It had been a long week for the both of them and it was only Wednesday. Which also mean it's been two days since Ryan moved in with him and he was happy to say it wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be.

 “ Nah. I appreciate the offer, but I work best alone, “ Shane said. “ Except when it comes to sex. Cause then it's all about teamwork“  

Ryan grimaced as he closed his eyes in deception “ Okay, too much information. And do you ever think about something else than sex?“  He opened his eyes again and stared at Shane over his computer screen, Shane who was sitting across from him.

“ I do. I think of you.“

Ryan's brows drew together in confusion.

“ Of you and me having sex, ” Shane said smoothly, flashing a wink in Ryan's direction.

Ryan grabbed the pen he had been using and threw it at Shane. The corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile.

Shane laughed while dodging the pen coming his way ” Oh come on. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it at least once”

Ryan's eyes widened at Shane's implication. 

“ What? You and me?”

Shane nodded.

” No. What the hell. You've thought about us having sex?”  His face flushed as he lied. There's no way he would give Shane the satisfaction of knowing. It would just Shane another reason to tease him and use it against him. 

” What? It's perfectly normal to fantasize about people, you know. You really haven't?” Shane insisted and his eyes became more serious, almost dark.

Shane studied his expression. Waiting for some type of give away but it never came. 

” I would rather admit the hot dogga is golden globe worthy,“  Ryan said after a while, his face turning serious even though his eyes were smiling.

Shane broke a smile and threw the pen back to Ryan. Ryan being much quicker this time caught it before it could hit him and he waved it in Shane's face with a grin. Shane only rolled his eyes.

“ Don't be silly now. We both know you wouldn't miss the opportunity to spend a night with me“ Shane said cockily and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

 For once, Ryan couldn't argue with his best friend statement.

 

The first week went by fast. Ryan had finally gotten used to Shane's couch after blocking the vivid images of Shane's sin activities and his back was getting used to it. They even developed a routine. Ryan would wake up first and make the coffee while Shane showered and then they would grab some breakfast on the go. It was also not rare for Shane to find a shirtless Ryan in his kitchen and it wasn't rare that Shane let his eyes undress the rest of Ryan before making his presence known. They would drive to work together and later face the many questions about how come Shane was always on time now and why did they get out of the same car and why was Ryan wearing one of Shane's shirt. Which Ryan would always answer the last one by saying he was in a rush and their clothes got mixed up in the laundry.

Their situation became domestic very quickly and it was only the beginning.

 

_Beep_

“ Shane? “

...

_Beep_

“ Shane? Shane, What’s that noise?” Ryan called from Shane's living room. He took off his headphones and tilted his head towards the source of the noise. Waiting for some type of response from Shane.

_Beep_

The high pitched noise kept going and Shane wasn't responding. Ryan sighed and placed his computer down, taking his headphones off his neck and decided to investigate himself.

“ What's going on?“ Ryan asked cautiously as he walked in to see Shane on his tiptoe, an arm stretched out towards the ceiling.

Shane grunted as he attempted to jump once again but with no luck. ” The smoke detector is going off for no reason and I can’t reach it thanks to these high ceilings, “ He said as he stopped to take a breath.

Ryan laughed softly to himself and eyed him, unimpressed.

“ You? Wow. Bigfoot himself can't reach something. Let me mark the date.“ He teased.

Shane's eyes narrowed and he gave him the finger.

_Beep_

He winced as the annoying sound pinched his eardrum once again.

“ Here. Let me try.”  Ryan pulled out a chair and helped himself by gripping onto the counter for balance. 

_Beep_

“Ryan, this is stupid. If I can't reach it you can't either.“

Ryan ignored him and Shane watched as Ryan struggled to stay on his tiptoe. The chair started to waggle under Ryan's weight and unsteady movements but Shane was too distracted by the slight tease of skin that showed when Ryan lifted up his arm.

_Beep_

“ If I can just...“ 

_Beep_

“  Reach a little bit more...“ 

_Beep_

“ You need to invest in higher stools...“ Ryan argued while Shane stayed put, watching with crossed arms. Clearly amused at the sight.

_Beep_

“ Just like that and ... ahhhhh!“ 

Shane saw the scene almost in slow motion. Ryan's foot was too close to the edge which caused the chair to fall over. His first instinct was to catch Ryan bridal style but the reality of Ryan being 90% muscles showed him better. This was a good case of _expectation vs reality_ because instead, Ryan brought Shane with him and Shane felt backward. Ryan knocked him out and they both fell to the ground, chest to chest and their mouth almost touching as Shane lifted up his head forward to prevent the shock. 

“ Ryan” Shane groaned as Ryan fell on top of him. 

Shane’s hand automatically found their way to Ryan’s side, trying to keep his weight off him. While Ryan’s leg found its way in between Shane’s and his arms were on each side of his head, holding himself up. 

” Sorry! Are you okay?!” Ryan was so close that he could see Shane's eyelashes fluttered.

Shane closed his eyes and his face twitched in discomfort. Ryan was not showing any sign of getting up.

” I'm fine. Ugh, Ryan, if you wanted to us to take things further and be on top of me, all you had to do was ask. No need to make a scene and almost crush me to death ” He tempted to say, a little bit out of breath as Ryan was crushing his stomach.

” In your dreams, Madej” Ryan spat back. He just now realized the position they were in and how hard it would be to explain if someone was walked in. 

” Mhh. Yes. Except, my dreams usually ends with you under me, not the other way around” Shane joked and Ryan could feel the vibrations of his laughter against him. 

Ryan's jaw clenched and his mouth set in a thin line.

“ Fuck you,” Ryan expressed while getting off Shane and storming off. Not even bothering to help him get back up.

” Gladly!” Shane yelled back. 

Ryan hated how he could feel Shane's eyes on him while he walked away. He hated how easily Shane could manipulate him. He hated how he could make him want him just with his words. Shane had pushed his luck and now, it was time for payback.

 

  _Beep_

 

* * *

 

 ” Ryan, I swear to god. For the last time, my apartment is NOT haunted!

” Then what was it I heard?!” 

If Ryan knew something about Shane, is how much he got annoyed when Ryan kept him up at night. Shane hated being disturbed while he slept so Ryan decided to do just that. He decided to put his plan in execution but for that, he needed access to Shane's bed.

One way to do that? Ghost talk.

” It could have been a branch knocking on the window for all I know. ” Shane exclaimed throwing his arms in the air in frustration. Tiring of hearing Ryan complain about potential ghosts for 30 minutes.

” Exactly! You don't know for sure!” Ryan explained. He was sitting on the couch with his knees up to his chest while Shane stood there exhausted.

Shane squinted and pinched the bridge of his nose.

” Ryan, please. Just go to sleep.” Shane said almost begging.

” I can't! I'm starting to freak myself out again! ” 

Shane let out a frustrated groan and gave in.

”Fine! You can sleep with me. But no ghost talk!” He said while pointing a finger at Ryan.

Ryan nodded and still frozen in his spot.

”No pillow talk. Got it”

Shane's features soften and he smiled a little bit at the reference. He tilted his head towards the bedroom indicating to Ryan to follow him. 

As soon as he turned his back to Ryan, Ryan smirked to himself. He had him exactly where he wanted. If he wanted to tease, he was going to show him, tease.

_Two can play this game, Madej._

Shane walked into the bedroom first, not even bothering to look back to see if Ryan was following him. He crashed down on his bed, just wanting to sleep and too exhausted to argue with Ryan any more.

” I'm sleeping on this side, take it or leave it. Oh, and if those ghouls come back I'll kick their ass” Shane said into his pillow pulling the blanket over him. 

He heard Ryan talk in the distance but he too tired to open his eyes.

” I'm not sure that's a threat” Ryan argued.

Shane scuffed. ” Are you kidding? Do you not see me kicking ass and killing ghouls everywhere we go?”

Ryan laughed and muttered  _You're an idiot_. Shane smiled content as a silence soon followed but Ryan still hasn't joined him.

He frowned when heard Ryan moving around and cracked an eye open. 

” Dude, what's taking so long what are you-”

Ryan was standing on his side of the bed, very much so shirtless in his underwear, casually stretching. He took off his shirt, doing his best to make it as sensual as he could. 

He watched as Shane licked his lips and felt a sense of pride.

”Sorry. It's just really hot in your room. ” He said while plugging his phone on the charge and finally sitting down next to Shane.

” That-That's fine. ”

Shane watched his every movement. How his collarbone was tensing as he was adjusting the pillow, the rhythm of his chest as he breathed, how his biceps flexed slightly as he placed his arm under his head, how peaceful and content he looked as his lips formed a soft smile. Not a trace of worry in his face. 

Ryan was testing his limit and Shane was cornered. The room suddenly felt too hot. He felt his dick twitch in his pants and it took everything he had in him not to reach over and kiss the crap out of him. To touch his soft skin, to feel him shudder under him, to taste h-

 ”What are you doing?”

Ryan brought him back to reality by rolling onto his side, settling against Shane until his back was pressed against his chest. His ass grinding against Shane's now very turned on dick. 

”I'm going to sleep,” Ryan said simply and Shane could hear the smile in his voice.

 ” Right...”

_That bastard_

”  Here, wrap your arm around my waist. There we go. Much better. ” 

Without even waiting for Shane's approval, Ryan guided his arm around his waist. Letting Shane's fingers trace his very define abs. 

Shane's air got caught in his throat and he tensed. Not trusting himself to move and Ryan knew he had hit a soft spot. 

“ Now I feel safe.” Ryan yawned . “ Goodnight Shane.”

”Night, Ry”

Shane wanted to ask.

Shane wanted to ask what Ryan meant by that. He wanted to push him away. 

But he didn’t. 

Sleep got a hold of him before he had the chance and he forced himself to think about puppies and rainbows. Anything was good to distract himself. 

_There's always tomorrow. Yeah. I'll ask him tomorrow_

* * *

 

Shane was at his desk, just about to leave the office when Teej slipped out. It had been completely unexpected to Shane, yet, it made sense.

He was gathering up his stuff while Ryan waited for him in the parking lot when Teej walked up to him and accidentally exposed Ryan. 

 “ Hey Shane “

” Hey man, ” Shane said, smiling to greet him politely. 

Teej didn't speak for a moment and Shane knew a favor was coming. He silently prayed it wasn't the case as he couldn't wait to go home and unwind.

 “ I know it's late and you want to leave and I'm sorry to ask but do you think you could stay a bit more to look over stuff with me?”

Shane's smile quickly turned apologetic. He reached over for his bag and tossed it around his shoulder. 

” Sorry. I can’t, Ryan is still staying at my place and I need to drive him home since he doesn’t have a key and well we basically came to work together” He felt a little bubble of happiness at the thought of going home with someone. Not just anyone, Ryan of all people.

He smiled to himself at the thought of Ryan waiting for him while Teej continued.

” Oh. That’s weird” He mumbled.

” What’s weird ?” Shane replied quizzingly still smiling.

” Well, Ryan’s place got fixed. At least that’s what he told us. He got the green light 3 days ago now. I would have thought he would be eager to go back to his own stuff. Heck, I thought you would be eager to watch him go and have your space again.” 

Shane blinked and his eyes widen in surprise. He stood there in amazement, totally baffled.

_Ryan’s apartment was repaired? Then why would he keep enduring me? That would explain why Ryan has been acting strangely in the last couple of days. But that wouldn't make sense. Unless..._

” Is that so? Ryan's place is good to go?” Shane said with a smirk. 

” Yeah. Didn’t he tell you?” Teej asked almost surprised that he had to learn it from him.

His eyes gleamed and he grinned to himself.

” No. He did not. I guess he must have forgotten...” 

_Interesting. Very interesting._

 

Shane didn’t mention it to Ryan. It was one of those things he was fine with being  _Unsolved_ for a while. Plus, it gave him a reason to have more fun with Ryan, so why not?

 He was curious to see how far he could push it until Ryan broke. That was his original plan at least but when a couple days passed and Ryan said something about Shane hiring a home designer to decorate his apartment and was getting too involved, Shane had to tempt the field. 

” Hey, so. Any idea of when your place will be back as new?” Shane said as casually as he could, fighting the urge to just tell him. 

Ryan almost choked on his water and Shane reconsidered his choice of asking while they were eating.

He watched as Ryan's face turned pale and he swallowed thickly. Shane had to bite his lips not to smile as he watched Ryan struggle with his words trying to sound convincing.

” Oh. Um, no. I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything from them yet. Probably another week or so.” Ryan said avoiding his eyes and being suddenly very interested in the salad in front of him. 

Shane seemed to ponder for a second.

” Really? Wow, that sucks. That’s a while for a flooded apartment “ Shane insisted knowing he had just caught him. Luckily Ryan wasn’t looking so he missed the smile of satisfaction that finally broke on Shane’s face. 

” Yeah well, life happens.”

” You must miss your bed. ” Shane pressed.

” Eh. Your bed is much more comfortable than mine. Anyways, are you still hungry? There's more food if you want.” Ryan said rushing to change the subject. 

Shane kept looking at him and chuckled quietly. Ryan still refused to meet his eyes.

” Sure” 

Ryan nodded and bolted in the opposite direction. 

When he came back, he placed the rest of the food in front of Shane and he seemed to have gathered himself up a bit. They sat in a semi-comfortable silence but Shane could feel a wave of worry coming from Ryan. His eyes were squinted and he was frowning at nothing in particular. 

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Shane raised his brow encouraging Ryan to keep going and Ryan opened his mouth again. 

“ Are you- “ He frowned and look down at his plate again “ No, nevermind” 

Ryan was never one to shut up and he wouldn’t even think twice about what to say when he was talking, especially to Shane, so this was new. Shane poked him on the arm to catch his attention.

” Ryan, what is it?” He said softly and genuinely concern he had upset him.

“ Nothing. Don’t worry about it” Ryan said and offered a small smile that Shane didn't buy it.

Shane also couldn’t help but notice how Ryan’s face was getting flustered from embarrassment.

” Ryan, are you flustered by me?” Joked in attempt to make Ryan smile and smiled himself when he succeeded.

” Oh please. Don’t flatter yourself,” Ryan said his mouth curved into a smile.

“ Too late” 

They exchanged a laugh and the air suddenly felt less tense. Their laughter quieted down and Shane attacked his food again now that everything felt back to normal.

Until Ryan cleared his throat, getting Shane's attention. Ryan fixed Shane and his eyes were serious again.

” Do you want me gone?”  Ryan said suddenly and completely taking Shane by surprise. 

“ What makes you think that?” Shane said slowly and genuinely interest in the answer. Almost hurt.

_Almost_

” Well, you asked if my apartment was ready and I was thinking that maybe I’ve overstayed my welcome. I know I can be a lot to be around and we do spend every day together so... I could still crash somewhere else for the time -“

” No., “ Shane said simply. 

Does he want him gone? Does he want his best friend to stop making coffee in the morning? Does he want to stop waking up beside Ryan? Does he want to stop showering in the shower he shares with him? Does he want to stop sharing clothes? Does he want to stop feeling happy and excited when he comes home to Ryan? Does he want to stop falling asleep on the couch with him while unconsciously cuddling him during the night and neither of them addressing it in the morning? Does he want to stop pretending like he doesn’t know Ryan’s apartment is ready just so he can stay longer? Does he want to stop lying to himself when he thinks Ryan is just a friend? Does he want to forget the way he felt on top of him that night? Does he want to stop looking in Ryan’s eyes when he looks at him like he does now? 

” No. No, I don’t want you gone.”

Shane meant it. Everything had become way too domestic and he was just started to get used to it. He didn't want to let go just yet. It’s in that exact moment that Shane knew his feelings went way beyond some stupid flirt. 

”You can stay here for as long as you need. You’re always welcome here Ryan you know that”

Ryan’s eyes soften and Shane swallowed hard. His heart was beating faster each second he looked into those eyes, the eyes he was never able to resist. The look Ryan sent his way and the silence was getting too intense and Shane had to do something. 

“ Plus, I love seeing you hot and bothered in my kitchen. It’s like I have my own personal sexy chef ” Shane joked to break the building tension. 

Ryan cracked a smile and shook his head, focusing back on his food. 

” Shut up, Shane”

Shane sighed relieved and took a sip of his water in hope to cool down. 

”  Wait. You think I'm sexy?” 

_So much for cooling down_

” Really? That's what you got from that? I’m basically giving you a permanent home”  Shane said throwing his hand in the air. 

Ryan smirked and took a sip acknowledging that Shane wasn’t denying any of it. 

” Huh. I'll take that as a yes ” 

* * *

 

 Shane's bathroom was directly connected to his bedroom but also connected to the hallway. Living alone, Shane never focused on the issue of having two bathroom doors. That is until one day he was getting out of the shower and Ryan came in, out of habit, totally unaware of Shane being in there. 

“ Oh! Shit. Sorry! ” Ryan said looking away as soon as he realized his mistake. Closing the door shut. “ Sorry, I didn't know. I just got here “ 

“ It’s cool I was done anyway,” Shane shrugged, surprisingly unbothered. 

At least he had a towel. 

Ryan crept through the door and sigh of relief when he saw Shane was covered. He watched Shane go into his bedroom but he didn't close the door on his side of the room. 

He pushed open the door wide enough to walk in and stood there unsure of what to do. Shane was standing with his back to Ryan, wearing a very small and tight towel making it obvious to Ryan to see all his bits if he just turned to the side a centimeter more.

_So it is true what they say._

Ryan could see the water still dripping from Shane’s body. The steam from the bathroom and the way the light came in from the window made him look even more angelic. The way his hair fell only made Ryan want to want his fingers through it. He also could tell Shane had been working out. His back was toned and his shoulders were nicely shaped. Ryan's eyes kept making their way down until they reached his ass which was, sadly, mostly covered by the towel but was enough to let his imagination running wild.

” See something you like?” Shane’s voice snapped Ryan out of his thoughts.

He cleared his throat realizing he had been caught, his face burning in embarrassment. He recovered quickly when Shane turned to face him with a pleasant grin on his face.

” Nah. I was just confirming that it wasn’t true what they say. You’re not big everywhere” He said with a shrug as casually as he could.

Shane laughed softly and brought a hand over his heart in fake hurt. 

” Ouch. You’re really hurting my feelings here Bergara” 

“ Good” Ryan nodded before turning back, closing the door behind him, adjusting his pants and definitely not rushing to take a cold shower to rinse off his thoughts. 

_Fuck_

Ryan stared at himself in the mirror, a towel wrapped around his waist like Shane previously had. 

Falling for Shane was never a part of the plan. The point was to give him a taste of his own medicine, not  _like_ it. Every step he took closer to Shane, every step he took closer to losing his sanity. Maybe he should just quit it while he's ahead.

He needs to get drunk. Or Laid. Or both.

_Yeah. That sounds like a good idea._

Ryan grabbed some fresh clothes, barely yelling something out to Shane to let him know and he was out the door for some much-needed distraction. 

 

Shane didn't see Ryan until about 5 hours later. It was Friday night and usually, they would stay inside together but he guesses Ryan decided to go out. Without Him. Not that it bothered him. Not at all. He could totally have fun without Ryan. He didn't need him.

His frustration only grew stronger when he got woken up from his empty bed to the sound of someone playing music loudly. 

“ What the hell “ Shane mumbled as he struggled to get out of bed, running into a few things on his way out.

 “ Ryan?” Shane asked as he turned on the light of the living room following the music.

Ryan turned around and smiled brightly when his eyes laid on Shane.

“ Shane! You’re home!” Ryan exclaimed throwing his arms around Shane for a hug. 

Completely too out of it to a knowledge the fact that he was the one that just got home. 

” What are you doing? It’s 2 AM” Shane pointed out. 

Ryan frowned at Shane's attitude but quickly brushed it off and jumped on the coffee table. 

” Isn’t it obvious? I’m dancing!” Ryan held the phone in his hand, where the music came from, close to his ear, listening as he swayed his hips to the beat. His eyes were closed and he seemed lost in his own world. Shane stood there in complete shock and totally hypnotized by the way Ryan was moving his hips. Heck, by the way Ryan was moving at all. He's never seen Ryan move so freely before. His lips were slightly parted and-

_No. Shane, stop._

” I can see that... Ryan, are you drunk?” 

_Oh this is going to be fun_

Ryan opened his eyes and gasped. He stopped moving completely and got off the table, wobbling and almost falling over if it wasn't from Shane catching him. 

“ What? How dare accus- accuse me of being dr-drunk, mister? I'm not drunk, you're drunk.” He said as he pointed a finger accusingly towards Shane, pointing him in the chest.

Shane raised an eyebrow with a curious smile.

“ Hey, Shane? Why is there two of you? “ Ryan asked confused as he stared at the left side of Shane's face. “ I didn't know you had a twin“

Shane laughed, loud enough for Ryan to flinch and that was his cue.

”  Alright, buddy, how about I get you to bed?”

Ryan nodded his eyes already half closed and Shane could tell he was on the verge of passing out. He let himself lean on Shane and be guided to the bedroom.

” You take such good care of me” He whispered buried in Shane's neck and his hot breath on his skin made it hard for Shane to focus.

” Well one of us as to” Shane mumbled as he held on to Ryan by his waist guiding them in the bedroom. 

” You’re an asshole you know that?“ Ryan said sternly. “ But you’re like a sweet charming asshole” 

Shane smiled and tighten his grip around Ryan.

“ Aww. Thanks, little guy. Why is it your only nice to me when you’re drunk?” 

Ryan smiled goofily and pressed his face against Shane’s cheek. 

 “  I’m always nice to you. You just never notice.”  Ryan poked Shane’s cheek playfully and started giggling. ” That’s all I want sasquatch. For you to notice me”

Shane suddenly wasn’t so sure if he liked Ryan drunk. He wasn't normally so brutally honest and Shane guessed he had one too many to drink.

They finally made it to the bedroom and Shane placed him down on the bed gently. He helped him get out of his shirt and about to move further to convince him to at least cooperate in the progress of taking off his jeans but Ryan held him where he was.

Ryan was sitting on the edge of the bed, Shane hovering and standing in front of him and Ryan held onto his shirt, nuzzling his face in it. 

Shane thought his heart was about to explode from this simple act of adorableness. 

“  I love staying with you big guy. ” Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in Shane's intoxicating scent. ” I really do. Heck, I like YOU a lot. ”

Shane tensed for a moment and looked down at Ryan. He unwrapped Ryan's hand from his shirt and sat down next to him. 

” Is that why you told Teej that you could go back to your apartment but didn’t tell me?” He asked carefully. 

Ryan let out a dry laugh.

” Well duh. I don’t have an excuse to hang around now. ” Ryan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ” But shhhh. Don’t tell Shane” Ryan’s eyes opened with alarm but Shane patted his head reassuringly. 

” Hey, it's alright buddy, I promise I won’t. Get some sleep now, yeah?”

Ryan nodded and flopped onto his side, a grunt escaped his mouth as he hit the pillow too hard. 

Shane sat there for some time, just watching him. Thinking about what Ryan had just said and also making sure he didn't get sick. When he thought that it was safe to go and that Ryan was asleep, he slowly got up to make his exit. He knew Ryan would appreciate some water in the morning and something to help with an upcoming headache. 

As Shane was about to walk out the door, a voice pulled him back.

” Hey, Shane? ” Ryan said in his little voice that made Shane melt.

”Yeah, bud?” He said while looking back over his shoulder.

” Promise me we will always be best friends no matter what?”

Shane had heard a lot in his life. A lot of dumb theories and presumed pieces of evidence but nothing in his life surprised him as much as what Ryan had just asked him. 

” Ryan, where is this coming from?” Shane asked. 

” Just promise me.” Ryan pressed and Shane could tell he was fighting sleep but he wasn't going to let go until Shane answered.

” Of course Ry. You're not getting rid of me that easily. We are a package deal remember? It's you and me against the world.” He said and he meant every word.

Ryan chuckled quietly and nuzzled his head against the pillow, satisfied.  ” Mhh. Shane and Ryan against the world. I like the sound of that”

Ryan was out of it in a second and left Shane standing there, speechless for the second time of the night.

” I do too, bud. I do too” He whispered mostly to himself.

He could never imagine his life without Ryan now. Leaving him wasn't even an option. It hurt him to think that Ryan thought there was even a chance of the two of them not being friends anymore.

By the time Shane got out of the room, Ryan was already out. He walked into his kitchen absently, grabbing a bottle of water from his fridge knowing Ryan will need it in the morning. 

_Morning_

He wondered how much would Ryan remember in the morning. He struggled to go back to his bedroom as his mind was focused on Ryan and it only worsens when his eyes laid on the sleeping angel in his bed.  

He placed the bottle on the nightstand and grabbed a pillow with a blanket as he figured it would be better for him to crash on the couch. 

Shane didn’t mention the conversation with Teej to Ryan because he was curious to see when Ryan would come clean and why. But now he had completely thrown Shane off his game. He had no idea Ryan felt that way. Well, no that’s not true. He always sensed the tension between the two, hence the flirting and yes, the flirt might be the reflection of his feelings for Ryan but he never thought Ryan would reciprocate them. 

 Yeah, They were both fucked.

 

 

“ Morning sleeping beauty,” Shane said brightly and his smile only increased when he heard Ryan cursed. 

He had decided to make waffles for the two of them as Ryan would probably need something to eat. Plus Ryan was usually the one making Shane breakfast and it was time to repay the favor. 

” Rough night huh?” He asked looking over his shoulder to see that Ryan had changed and was now sitting at the table, eyes squinting from the brightness of the room. 

” What did I do last night?” Ryan asked in a husky voice that almost made Shane drop the spatula.

Shane opened his mouth to reply, turning to face him but Ryan cut him off before he could. 

” Actually, don’t answer that. I think it’s better if I don’t know”

Shane shrugged and went back to his waffles, actually glad that he wouldn’t have to face what happened last night now.

” Suit yourself. Waffles?”

He heard Ryan hummed and took it as a yes so he got out plates and served them a waffle each.

” You okay?” Shane asked when Ryan was being strangely silent.

Ryan's eyes opened a little bit wider and stared at him. Shane watching curiously. 

” Huh? What? Oh no. Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about last night.” He said a bit in the distance.

” I thought you said you didn’t want to talk about it?” Shane asked afraid of where this was going.

Shane’s eyes followed Ryan’s Adam's apple when he swallowed and looked back at him.

” Yeah. I know just, some stuff is coming back at me” 

Shane opened his mouth in  _o_ and neither of them pressed it. 

“ Hey, Shane?” Ryan called after a while.

Shane's eyes snapped to him and he put down his fork anxiously.

” Ye-Yeah?” 

Regret clouded his features and Shane braced himself for what's to come.

” Last night...” He started making Shane's breath hitch.

” Last night... Can never happen again. Please don’t let me drink that much ever again” He finished with a laugh that Shane soon joined in. 

Shane smiled and nodded confidently ” Sure thing bud. ” Shane got up taking his plate with him and stopped as he passed Ryan. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. ” But it’s a shame, I would have loved to see your dance moves again,” He said in a low voice leaving Ryan petrified.

Ryan choke on his bite and Shane chuckled, patting his back and he placed his plate in the sink.

Shit. So it wasn’t just his memory playing tricks. He did dance on Shane's coffee table and ... many other things at the bar that he would rather not talk about.  Did he say anything else? What if he incriminated himself and had ruined things? Though Shane didn't seem mad or upset? 

Ryan sighed down at his plate and knew things had gone too far. He had to pull out before he fell deeper. 

_It's time to go home._

* * *

“ Honey, I’m homeeee ” Shane screamed in a singing tone, throwing his keys on the coffee table.  He stopped in his track when he saw Ryan standing there with the bags at his feet. 

” Oh. Hi” Ryan managed to say as he placed the pen down. 

Shane’s eyes tracked down to him and the paper he was holding, to his bags and back to Ryan. 

” What’s going on?” He asked stepping forward 

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck nervously with one hand. 

” I thought I would be gone before you got back so I was going to leave you a letter but.,” he said as he gestured to the paper.

Shane frowned and tried to ignore the pinching in his heart at the sight in front of him.  

_A text could have sufficed. Who writes notes anymore?_

“ Go where?” Shane asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

” Oh. Um, I’m going back to my apartment. ” Ryan said before letting his eyes move away to anything that isn’t Shane. 

” Oh.” was all Shane could say. 

“ Yeah“ 

The awkward silence filled the room and Shane took another step forward. 

“ Already? I thought you said you still had a couple of days?“ Shane said unable to hide his disappointment which was stupid because they knew Ryan wasn’t going to stay forever. Even though he hoped he would. He just thought he had a little more time to act before Ryan left.

“ Yeah, well. I was wrong“ Ryan said still not willing to admit anything. 

Shane didn't say anything else so Ryan continued, no longer willing to stretch out the awkward moment.

” Anyways, it’s not like we won’t see each other ever again. I’ll see you at work on Monday” He tried to joke as he reached down to grab his bags ready to leave. 

He grabbed his stuff and walked passed Shane, mentally fighting himself not to turn around and just say he's been wanting to say for days.

” I know about your apartment” Shane confessed as Ryan reached the doorknob.

Ryan stopped and slowly turned around. Shane turning around at the same time.

” What”

Shane took a step forward in Ryan's direction, Ryan instinctively backing off.

” I know that your apartment has been repaired for a week,” Shane said still walking forward.

“ What? How” Ryan said and jumped as his back bumped into the door. 

” Teej told me. And then you told me the other night when you were drunk. The only thing I don’t understand is why you didn’t tell me sober” Shane said now standing inches apart, Ryan being completely trapped.

“ Shane -“

“ I mean we are friend Ryan. Why make all this up? “

“  It's no-“ 

“ Do you want me?“ Shane said catching Ryan off guard.

Unable to trust his voice, Ryan nodded.

“ Use your words, Ryan”

Ryan's chest was breathing heavily and Shane's pupil was dilated. He was staring at him so intensely Ryan was sure Shane could see into his soul.

“ Yes“

Shane nodded and closed his eyes. He placed his hands on each side of Ryan's face resting against the door.

“ Does this bother you? Does being so close to me bother you?”

“ N-No“ 

” What about this?”  Shane said as he pinned him completely against the door.  Ryan completely losing the grip on his bags, dropping them to the floor.

“ You know its okay to want me?” Shane said his voice hoarse.

Like Shane's touch wasn't enough, his tone made the room temperature rise. Ryan didn't know if it was from him or not but he was feeling very hot. Enough that he thought he was going to pass out if Shane licked his lips one more time.

“ Do you have feelings for me?” Shane asked when Ryan didn't answer. Opening his eyes to be sure to catch the glimpse in his eyes as he says it.

Ryan bites his lips and nodded, which seemed to be good enough for Shane as his entire body relaxed.

” And what would you say if I said I had feelings for you too?” 

 

Ryan's eyes perked up and his mouth hangs open. Shane's eyes immediately following his lips.

“ Ryan...“ Shane begged and Ryan didn't waste any time in bringing Shane for a force, intense, soft much-needed kiss.

Shane quickly responded by opening his mouth slightly deepening the kiss which caused Ryan to moan in his mouth.  Ryan felt dizzy at how things were heating up. 3 minutes ago he was on his way out and now he was kissing Shane.

Shane pushed his hard-on against him and it was almost like an awakening moment. Ryan buckled his hips back against Shane and let his hands wander up Shane's back up to his neck. He needed him. He needed him like he never knew he needed someone and by the way Shane smiled, Ryan knew Shane wanted it as bad. 

” Don’t go. ” Shane said panting as they pulled away. 

He squeezed Ryan’s hips against him protectively for emphasis.

Ryan smiled against his lips and pulled him in for another kiss. ” Wasn’t planning on it” He mumbled before Shane guided him back to his bedroom, where he belonged all along.

 

 

” How do I know this is not what you had in mind when you moved in? What if you just sabotage the entire thing just so you could get in my bed ?” 

Shane was holding Ryan in his arms, his fingers delicately brushing Ryan's soft skin, trailing kisses in his messy hair. 

Ryan prompted himself from Shane's embrace, balancing himself on his elbow as his hand lingered on Shane's chest.

Shane's eyes lit up from Ryan sudden move ” You invited me! and you really think I would be that desperate to flood my apartment?! “ Ryan exclaimed but his mouth was curved into a smile. Not having the energy or the will to even be frustrated with Shane as he made it up to him in more ways than one in the last 3 hours.

” You would be surprised at what people would be willing to do for a piece of Shane Madej,” Shane said gesturing to himself.

Ryan stopped his hand from and his eyes narrowed.

” Well, those people better stop trying because you're mine,” He said determinedly.

Shane's eyebrow perked up in amusement and curiosity “ Are you jealous ?”

Instead of responding verbally, Ryan smiled and leaned down burying his head in the crevice of Shane's shoulder. Shane's hand automatically moving to Ryan's back and tensing up when he felt Ryan bite down on his shoulder. Sucking gently as he rolled his tongue around the new bruise. He teased him more leaving kisses up to his neck then his jaw and pulled back admiring his work. 

Shane stared at him in awe. The love and lust in his eyes were enough to make Ryan's head spin. 

Ryan started blushing hard as he felt very vulnerable whenever Shane looked at him like that. He titled his way to look away but Shane caught his chin first, pulling him forward so he could be close again but far enough so he could still look at him.

“ Not that you don't look hot when you're jealous, but you know I’m only joking, right? I only want you Ryan and I mean that  “  Shane said in such a soft voice that Ryan had no choice but to believe him. 

Ryan smiled, a real smile filled with happiness. His heart swelled with love and Ryan doesn't think he had ever been this happy.

Ryan captured Shane's lips as he rolled on top of him and Shane knew he had his answer. 

“ You and I against the world? ” Ryan asked as he pulled away for air.

Shane smiled and brushed his fingers against his new boyfriend's jaw. 

” You and I against the world” Shane confirmed.

 

  _The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx
> 
> P.s: I made a Tumblr for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


End file.
